1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a printing method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional desk-top applications have been increasingly changed to Web applications. A Web application is used by users by accessing a Web application server that provides the Web application. Moreover, there are some methods of printing a document created by a Web application using printer specific functions (for example, staple sorting, and bookbinding printing).
In recent years, technologies that access a printer via a Web browser to register print parameters specifying printer specific functions of the printer together with a registration identifier (ID) have been discussed (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-242448).
Moreover, technologies by which print data and a print setting that sets printer specific functions are sent to a printer and the printer issues a job ID in a one-to-one correspondence to the print setting have been discussed (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-241922).
However, according to the technology discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-242448 or Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-241922, print settings registered in a printer remain saved in a storage area of the printer, causing an issue of a storage area shortage of the printer.
According to the technology discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-242448 or Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-241922, it is necessary for the user to remember content assigned to the registration ID or job ID. Thus, if the user forgets what print setting is made by a registration ID or job ID is, the relevant ID remains in the printer without being used, causing an issue of a storage area shortage of the printer by registration IDs or job IDs as unnecessary registration information.